Baby Chick TV
Baby Chick TV is a television channel for babies, toddlers, and chicks, owned by Sony, who created Sony Movie Channel. Launched in 2003, Baby Chick TV is distributed in over 100 countries, broadcasting in 18 languages (as of 2013). Unlike most Sony channels, this channel does not broadcast television commercials History Baby Chick TV was first hatched in 2003 as a channel By Sony and Talit Baby Chick TV was first launched in 2005, and in September 2007, Sony acquired a major stake in Baby Chick TV, placing it alongside its international offerings of Sony Movie Channel and other Sony Channels in 2006, china started operating Baby Chick TV in Chinese. Re-brand as Chick Baby, this channel is dubbed in China and has the same program content and schedules which Baby Chick TV Asia beams; however, advertising is different on both beams. Baby Chick TV was also launched on Virgin Media in the UK on 5 February 2007 In 2008, French banned the broadcasting of programs aimed at children under the age of 3, and ordered warnings to be included on foreign channels available in France such as Baby Chick TV BabyTV and BabyFirst The channel, along with Sony Movie Channel, was launched in India on 25 March 2009 In January 2011, Baby Chick TV was added to the programming package of Dish Network on channel 130 On 1 December 2011, Baby Chick TV was launched via Sky channel 180 and it will only be available through its digital platform. .On 1 October 2012, Baby Chick TV was launched via mio TV channel 300 and it will be the first to launch the channel in HDTV 16:9 Format Hong Kong, Taiwan and Singapore are available on Now TV Channel 448, Macau Cable TV Channel 61 (SD) and 861 (HD) and Taiwan CATV Channel 311 (HD) and CHT MOD Channel 17. A Spanish language version is available in the United States on Dish Network. It is also available on OSN Network and BeIn Network with Arabic language. On March 20, 2019, the channel became a part of Sony Themes Baby Chick TV's original program library, which is developed in-house in co-operation with childhood development experts and content experts is built around nine themes, which cover all early learning skill and developmental milestones for toddlers The nine categories, include the following. They are * First Steps * Nature & Animals * Music & Art * Imagination & Learning * Building Friendship * Songs & Rhymes * Guessing Games * Activities * Bedtime Shows Charlie And The Numbers First Steps By using a set of numbers, let your chick name the numbers and arrange them in the correct order. You can find number sets in many places – look for number magnets for your fridge door, draw the numbers on colored popsicle sticks, or print and cute them from our website Baby Giants Imagination & Learning ''Create a story for your chick with one of his favorite animal toys as the main character. Zoe Wants To be ''Nature & Animals ''Join your chick and Zoe in games of make-believe You can run as fast as the cheetah, walk as the penguin, or jump as high as the rabbit. Bouncy Balls ''Building Friendship ''Introduce your chick to the somef round objects by playing with different types of balls Mitch Match ''Building Friendship ''We have many games at home which use puzzle pieces to make shapes and objects Baby Art ''Music & Art ''From age two, let your chick watch as you draw simple pictures in black outlines for him/her to colour in. Wooly I''magination & Learning ''Challenge your chick by playing problem solving games Lily And Pepper ''First Steps ''Ask your chick questions based on what Lily is doing in the show to learn Prepare a collage with your chick out of soft materials (cloth, wool, cotton, plasticine…) and use your imagination to tell a story Tucky Tales ''Nature & Animals ''play a game of Parrot with your chick at home – have fun copying the sounds, movements, and interactions which your favourite animals make Stars Bedtime To be used if your chick is woken and chirping Moon Bedtime To be used if your chick is woken and chirping My Hokey Pokey Dance Music And Art Your chick will love to star in the Hokey Pokey dance along with Baby Chick TV friends. Get your chick to sing and dance along at home Hands Up ''Activities ''It is not necessary to do the activities with the chicks – watch the show and get ideas and then try them at home in your own time Paint Me A World ''Activities ''what you have seen on screen by playing with toys at home, and pointing them out when you meet the objects Louies World First Steps what you have seen on the screen by looking for objects as you play, for example in instruments, in toys, or around the house Pim And Pimba ''Imagination & Learning ''Play a imagination game to the play with a single everyday object that you find around the house: what can we do with a chair? Sit on it? Create a tent underneath it Zoom ''Imagination & Learning ''You can use this technique to tell stories to your little chick. Start your story by focusing on a activity or object and let the story unfold to slowly reveal more details until a picture is revealed Popiz ''Building Friendship ''Watch the show with your chick so you can point out and talk about the emotions that Pop & Piz are expressing. For chicks, relate these to experiences that have already occurred Meet The Phonics Letter Sounds ''Music & Art Watch Your Chick Know The Letter Sounds For Each Letter Of The Alphabet Jammers Music & Art ''Extend your chick’s experience by introducing him/her to musical instrument at home, pointing them out in the internet, or even taking him/her to concerts Crystal Ball ''Imagination & Learning ''Show your chick how objects in his environment can transform into something else by using creative thought Pitch And Potch ''Music & Art ''Create music at home with the use of objects around the house! Take an object – bang on it, open and close it, tap on it. Help your chick find a rhythm or beat and follow it Bim And Bam In The Animal World ''Nature & Animals ''Look at pictures of animals in a book and let your chick explore them at his own You can share your knowledge about the animal, and ask your chick questions about the animal’s characteristic The Amazing World Nature And Animals It’s fun to take your chick out into nature and point out the different things they see outside Sweet Dreams Bedtime Nighttime programming is to soothe the waking baby and help put him back to sleep. Even if you are viewing the nighttime programming with your chick, be sure to keep interaction to a minimum Little Ball And Little Chick ''Bedtime ''When watching with your chick, point out the objects in Little Chick and call out their names. Later you can point them out around the house or while you are outside Moon And Stars ''Bedtime ''To be used if your chick is woken and chirping Wish Upon A Star ''Bedtime ''Encourage your chick to tell his/her own story Mr Snail Nature And Animals Is fun to go out and explore the outdoors with your chick; look for animals and discover where they like to live and what they like to do like Mr. Snail does. You can even do this in your own garden! Emmas Theatre ''Imagination & Learning ''Take your chick’s dolls and create stories together. Encourage imagination and fantasy Nico And Bianca ''Imagination & Learning ''Draw a model on a plain piece of paper with your chick, and encourage him/her to help you build the drawn model using a variety of materials that you can find around the house such as plasticine Oliver ''Activities ''Help your chick explore the world around them and all of the new things they explore each day. Try introducing them to a new shape, color, food or object each day. Eggbird ''Guessing Games ''Play a guessing game with your chick. Draw a picture or create something from plasticine in stages, asking your chick to guess what you are making. Follow you chick’s suggestions and imagination Puzzle Games ''Guessing Games Watch along with your chick and help him/her guess the objects or animals that he/she sees. As the games reveal different objects and animals you can join in and add the different sounds that the animals, instruments, etc. make Tulli Guessing Games ''With your chick, explore some objects from different angles so they can understand how each part comes together to make a whole object. Ask them to guess which part of the object is the top, middle, side or bottom. Pitch And Potch The Sound Machine ''Guessing Games ''Play ‘yes’ and ‘no’ games with your chick (guessing games). For example: Does a frog go cluck? No, a frog goes croak 1 2 3 Tell A Story ''Guessing Games ''Create your own 3-stage story cards (or use cards that you have at home) and let your chick arrange them in order. Play Time ''Guessing Games ''Watch along with your chick and help him/her guess the objects or animals that he/she sees. As the games reveal different objects and animals you can join in and add the different sounds that the animals, instruments, etc. make Tinys Playground ''Guessing Games ''Your chick is always happy to play a new game with you. Take the games you have seen on Tiny’s Playground and see if you can play them at home while in the bath, while eating dinner, or at any other time Baby Chick And Friends ''First Steps ''Watch the episodes with your chick and mediate the way in which Baby the chick handles each situation. In situations where your chick is frustrated because he did not succeed or he's impatient, remind him how Baby dealt with these challenges Colours And Shapes ''First Steps ''When viewing with your chick point out objects on the screen and say their names. Later, point out these objects when you encounter them at home or outside. Ask your chick questions to enhance comprehension such as – where do you see blue? (on the t-shirt) Or what is red? (the strawberry) Wonder Park ''First Steps ''Share and show examples of early learning concepts like long/short, fast/slow, heavy/light while playing together with your chick. These steps are all around you Louies Friends First Steps what you have seen on the screen by looking for objects as you play, for example in instruments, in toys, or around the house Tricky Tracks ''First Steps ''Make use of your daily routine and use familiar objects in your day-to-day activities to practice counting together, identifying the different shapes, and encouraging mathematical thinking in a playful manner Magic Lantern ''Bedtime ''Help your chick explore the diversity of the world around them. Let your chick play with and discover natural materials and objects of all kinds Little Lola Visits The Farm First Steps Help your chick review the information viewed in the program using board games or picture books that explore these areas. Point out the duckling's short beak compared to the duck's long beak, the elephant's long trunk compared to the cat's small nose. Ask questions: Who has ears? Who lives in a barn Flowers ''Bedtime ''Viewing the magical trip together with your chick provides a great opportunity for talking about real and imaginary journeys Go Eco ''Nature & Animals ''Whether your outside with your chick in nature or just at the park, don't forget to point out plants, trees, birds or even dogs and cats Bzzz ''Nature & Animals ''Nature & Animals ''Whether your outside with your chick in nature or just at the park, don't forget to point out plants, trees, birds or even dogs and cats Stick With Mick Activities You can print and label objects around the house. Keep the labels up and help your chick say the names and first letter that describes the object. You can later take the labels and ask your chick to put the label on the correct item Bath Tubbies Building Friendship ''Playing 'water' games in the bath with your chick makes 'taking a bath' so much fun Small Talk ''Building Friendship ''Enjoy role playing with your chick. You can pretend that you are the toddler. Hold an object or toy in your hand and describe what you see Tipa Tupa ''Activities ''Play with your chick by making funny faces at one another, encourage your chick to imitate you while making diverse movements with your body Do As I Do Activities Play games with your chicks. Stand in front of your chick and ask him to imitate what you do and then switch roles Happy Birthday Music And Art Interact with Baby Chick TV on and off screen! Your chick will be delighted to see himself/herself on live TV surrounded by his/her favourite Baby Chick TV characters Baby Chef Activities Try to create Baby Chef’s recipes at home with your chick. Chicks will have fun just by watching you prepare Baby Chick TV Studios Activities Use the narrative in the clip to tell a story, you do not need to necessarily stick to the historical facts. You can replace the characters from time to time (sibling, parent, pet) and thus change the narrative as you see fit Gee Raffa ''Building Friendship ''With chicks it is important to talk about friendship. What is friendship, how Gee Raffa helps his friends and how good it feels to help and be helped like a alarm clock to wake up in the morning and so on Sleep Time Bedtime To be used if your chick is woken and chirping Paint Me A Story ''Imagination & Learning ''When we learn learning becomes fun and easy Big Bugs Band Music And Art Use homemade instruments and make some music together – you can use a baby rattle, a spoon and a plate,some rubber bands or some rice in a plastic pot. Remember it's fun to swap instruments from time to time! Snowies Guessing Games Play guessing games with your chick Make animal sounds and let them guess what animal it is Dream With Kim ''Bedtime ''According to the chick's age, explain to them about dreams. Ask them to tell you a story that begins with "Last night I dreamt…" they will be able to tell you their wishes or fears Concertino ''Music & Art ''Point out the musical instruments to your baby and call out their names. Don’t be a wallflower, get up and glide into a sweet waltz or skip to the pace of a light-footed rondo together The River ''Bedtime Viewing the magical trip together with your chick provides a great opportunity for talking about real and imaginary journeys Shooting Star Bedtime To be used if your chick is woken and chirping Rise And Shine Activities It's time to get up and start your day with Baby Chick TV's fun and energetic program that is sure to give a great start to your day Milky Way Bedtime To be used if your chick is woken and chirping Night Sky Bedtime To be used if your chick is woken and chirping Twilight Bedtime To be used if your chick is woken and chirping What A Good Day It is important to know the daily routine – what have we done today, what we are doing now and what are we going to do in the future. This helps babies and chicks, who find it hard to grasp the concept of time , to better understand the world around them Mona And Sketch Activities Play guessing games with your chick. Show them different objects and ask them in which profession they are used Crafty Rafty Imagination And Learning Create a "Box of Surprises" – collect objects (bottles, laces, rubber bands, caps, etc), add a few objects you find while walking outside – leaves, branches, pieces of cloth, etc. Every now and then encourage your chick to create a statue, a picture or any other object from the items you have collected Moonlight Bedtime To be used if your chick is woken and chirping Lale Ki Lolu ''Music & Art ''Follow the gaming patterns as they unfold Lets Dance Activities Encourage your chick to feel free to get up and dance, to lift their hands, turn around and jump as they hear the music Jump Out Of Bed Sleepy Head ''Building Friendship ''The games on the program Play these games at home with your chick, challenge them and help them when needed Snail Trail ''Nature & Animals ''Is fun to go out and explore the outdoors with your chick; look for animals and discover where they like to live and what they like to do like Mr. Snail does. You can even do this in your own garden! Tutti Frutti Music And Art Play music to your chicks At Home encourage them to get up and dance, sing along with them and create a fun Beep Beep ''Building Friendship ''Learn emotions with your chicks while speaking with them: You are sad because… You are angry because you wanted to… You are excited because…By doing so your chick will understand what is the emotion that he/she is feeling and will be able to better cope with the emotions he/she feels Choopies First Steps With small chicks, the process and not less important than the outcome. The Choopies emphasize the process, they enjoy the experience, the involvement and the togetherness